Horn D'oeuvres Presents - Smashing Spirits : Persona 5
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: The Spirits of Persona 5's ladies and their eclectic bunch of Smasher partners. Updates once per day 12/9- 12/13
1. The Panther and the Falcon

**Well this WAS all supposed to be out last week for that announcement they did, but what the hell - things get in the way. They're all done now, so enjoy one entry per day of Persona 5 gals and thier Smashing partners.**

* * *

"Oof! Oof! O-Oh fuck me!"

Ann Takamaki's cries echoed through the hotel room. Bare breasts bounced and heaved, sending sweat flying from her naked body. Her nails gripped the sheets until she poked holes in the bed spread. The frame rattled and bucked in protest to her hips.

Morseo than her was the ruthless fucking caused by her smasher partner. Strong, jackhammering thrusts that rattled through her manifested spirit all the way to the tips of her toes. "Fuck! Moreeee!" she cried to his impassive visage.

Utterly stone faced, even behind his helmet. So unlike the facade he'd put on for the cameras.

While the good Captain may not be as verbose in their rutting, his hips were a different story. All the bombastic energy that would bellow out in battle was instead directed at his pussy-pulverizing pelvis.

"D-Deeper!"

"Ngh!"

Her legs latched around his back, finally eliciting a grunt. His thrusts slowed as he fought against her locked ankles. The added boon of him rolling and shaking in her twat sent new, delightful sparks coursing through Ann's body. "Ooooh yeah~"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her shocked lips up for a searing kiss. Ann's wide eyes fluttered shut as she tasted him before his overbearing tongue cowled her. Their arms coiled around the other's back as they deepened their lip-lock, trading tongues between open mouths.

The Captain wasn't done yet though.

"Mmmph?!"

Ann's gasp was swallowed by his invading tongue. She still felt her body rolling until he had spun her upright. Her legs came loose and flopped down between his sides. She struggled to look through his visor and the glowing, triangular eyes.

He wanted to see what she could do.

Ann smirked at the challenge. She pulled back, dragging his upper lip between her teeth. The satisfying _smack_ as it snapped back made her lick her spit-shined lips. Her body curled up and back as she sent her disheveled blonde tails flying behind her. Ann felt him grab her undulating hips. Showtime.

She sped up her pace until that delightful sound of wet skin slapping tore through the hotel room. The squeaky bed frame seared in her skull alongside deep, lustful panting. There was knocking at the walls - either from the bed or from their neighbors, she didn't know.

Nor did she care.

Ann mewled and cooed happily as she bounced on his thick rod. Her hips were a menagerie of motion, taking the accomplished pilot for one hell of a joyride. She leaned over and raked her nails across his hard body. Feeling muscles and scars that must surely be older than her.

Compared to him, she' was merely a cub. What they shared, however, was a certain craving - an itch that they could mutually scratch and damn the consequences. Spirit and Smasher. Schoolgirl with grown man.

Panther against falcon.

Ann stopped her thrusts and started rolling her hips. She felt his cock rubbing against every little spot until her vision was more starry than clear. He gazed up at her disheveled appearance, noticing the otherworldly gleam between her mask of hair. From outside, the sunset tinted the room until she was cast in lascivious shadows. All but her bewitching eyes.

"Is this how you get off?" she growled, her tone equally accusatory, lustful, and playful. "Seducing young girls and fucking them between your matches? Are you gonna go after my friends next, with your big. Fu-FUCK!-ing. Dick?"

The Captain's visage finally broke as his lips pursed. He didn't want any more of her lip - it was time she remembered who was the real predator here. He squeezed her hips tighter. The only warning he was giving her.

"I-W-Wha-haa?!"

Ann shook her head clear as he pounded her into the bed, struggling to understand what had happened. On her back again, ass in his hands, legs high in the air. Her eyes darted up to his face as he curtly declared, "Enough talk."

That was the last words he offered her before the rutting - the _fucking_ \- resumed. Ann's retorts died in her throat as her body was swiftly brought to a head melting climax. "He-eeeeeeeee~"

The schoolgirl lost all speech, replaced instead with animalistic mewls. The predatory fire extinguished, leaving her as a mere cub exposing her belly to the true apex. The Falcon dominated the panther. And she couldn't be happier.

"Shoooo-haaaaaaa~"

Ann's face was covered by her sweaty, matted hair. She tilted her head back into the mattress as she was pounded through orgasm after orgasm. Her voice grew, pitched, and died away in the blink of an eye.

The Captain was merciless, blasting her over the edge time and again. She was long gone when he finally roared, "Here it comes!"

Cum invaded her sacred keep - her feminine palace. Unlike her usual penchant for theft, the good Captain was sure to leave her a nice, heaping helping of spunk. His target was her priceless treasure. He intended to drown her egg until it was finally breached.

She didn't mind the notion.

He rolled off her, sending a stray shot across her naked stomach. Ann was too exhausted to care, too stuffed and satisfied to snark or muster a comment. Her eyes stayed pointed upward as she faintly heard him, "Gonna need a shower...you?"

...

* * *

"Mmmm."

Ann stirred as he slid his helmet back on. He was all dressed and ready to fight, and she was still naked in bed.

She tried to sit up, not caring that her perky breasts were on display. "S-Sure you won't need a hand?"

"I should be fine - it's only 3 on 1," he admitted.

_Bzzzt_

The Smasher glanced down at his belt - it was time. He took one last glance at the schoolgirl on his bed and smiled beneath his helmet. "Well, better get into character."

Ann watched the Captain punch his palm and take a deep breath. She blinked away her post-coital haze as the heat around him seemed to ripple.

"...YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAH!"

"Come on!"


	2. A Pirate's Hood Ornament

She watched Ridley tear them apart.

It didn't even matter that these were clearly copies, and why would it. To Ridley they were obstacles to be removed, and he did so without pause. Numbers meant nothing to the pirate commander.

He was cruel. Ruthless. Unstoppable. Merciless.

Glorious.

No one was safe from him.

Least of all, her.

Ridley glanced her way.

Makoto gulped.

* * *

"Hah! Hah! Ha-aah!"

Makoto struggled on her toes, trying to keep her balance on her bike. She grasped Johanna's handlebars for dear life as her twat was split by the pirate's thick cock. Her thief's outfit was sliced open from crotch to back, courtesy of the space pirates sharp talon. The same one that was tracing around her shoulders as he cruelly taunted, "You were getting off to that, weren't you?"

She didn't want to answer, but her body already betrayed her. The cruel pirate laughed at how wet his spirit 'partner' was. Ridley let go of her hip in favor of grabbing her chin and pointing her face at one of the bike's mirrors.

Makoto tried to glance away, only for his claw to keep her facing the mirror. The face she saw - tear-stained, flushed, and gasping like a wanton slut - was it really her. Was her fate from Kaneshiro merely delayed until now.

Ridley's mocking laughter filled her ears. "Look at how far you've come - from star of school to my personal little cockslut!"

He punctuated his words with a firm slap on her ass before squeezing her stomach again. His tail coiled around her ankle and pulled it straight up. The vice-grip of her pussy was a mere bonus compared to her sharp cry. "Hah! And so quickly too - You'll soon be broken in and _begging_ for your master, even when in front of your pathetic little friends."

"Or your sister."

Makoto's eyes widened, making Ridley sneer in delight. His talon reached up for her cheek and mockingly rubbed it. "Oh? Didn't think I knew about her huh?"

He pushed her head until she smacked cheek-first into the dashboard. "Aah!"

Ridley cackled as he sped up his thrusts. He leaned in close until his tongue was slithering near her ear. Every hushed word stabbed her like a dagger. Heh heh heh, Your sister is quite a beauty though. I'll make sure to make her my personal slave...once I'm bored with you."

"S-Sh...Sh…"

"Oh?" Ridley paused, genuinely curious about where this was going. He even let her raise her head a few inches and turn to glare at him with blazing eyes. A small part of him hoped she still had fight in her.

It'd be so fun to break it.

"S-Shut your damn mouth... and fuck _me_!"

Her words - her submission, took him aback for a brief moment. But when Ridley recovered, there was not sadistic glee, or cackles of victory. If anything, he was livid, and it showed.

"Hrk!"

Makoto gasped as the pirate's tail coiled around her throat. Her now-free leg fell and slammed against the bike frame. The pain was already forgotten as she struggled with the more pressing danger. She clawed at the scaly choker, eyes wide in alarm. Ridley spat on her head before snarling, "Naughty pet - talking back to her master. I don't want anymore words from you - only screams."

The pirate started ramming her abused twat, sending her hips flying off Johanna. Makoto's hands flew back and gripped the sides of her Persona for dear life. The tail around her neck made it harder and harder to breathe, or speak. "_Fu-fuuu-hrk."_

Ridley didn't slow down, but he at least loosened his tail's grip. "I couldn't hear you - what was that?" he asked in faux-confusion.

"Fu-hah...hah. F-Fuu-"

Ridley grabbed her shoulders, nonplussed at her spiky pads, and leaned in. "Speak up, pet - your master commands you."

Makoto struggled for breath before finally hissing out, "Fuck me _hard-urk?!_"

Ridley's tail tightened again, cutting her off. The cruel smasher shook his head. "It seems you're not understanding your place here, brat."

The pirate's hands trailed around her sides, leaving more cuts in her bodysuit. A single thumb strummed down and snapped every lace of her bustier top. "You don't order me - I _own_ you!"

Ridley's final warning rattled in her skull as he treated her like a mere ragdoll. His hands grabbed the sides of her head and started rattling them with every thrust. Slobber flew out of her gaping mouth, along with the tears from her eyes.

"Wherever, whenever I want, pet. On your knees, in every hole until I stop. You. Are. _Mine._"

The spirit's hands fell prone, leaving her suspended by his fists and of breath, head spinning, and locked in a constant loop of orgasmic ecstasy - Makoto Niijima did the only thing she could muster.

She stopped thinking.

"Now take it!"

She came around his dick as he plunged balls-deep in her twat. Fistfuls of syrupy, putrid alien cum packed into her womb until it was forced to shoot back against his invading cock. Ridley pulled out and shot the rest across her stomach. A few sticky ropes even hit her face.

Ridley's tail finally relaxed, allowing her to gasp for much-needed breath. Her mind was too addled and clouded over to consider anything, much less retaliation. She was so lost in her orgasmic haze that she never noticed it, nor her body being spun around until it was too late.

"Gah!"

Makoto's back hit Johanna's seat, taking the wind out of her. Her arms were lashed up by the pirates tail over her head. His talons shoved her legs up and apart, further tearing her suit. She felt his still-hard cock brush against her puckered rear. "Now then - we're all alone out here, brat-," Ridley grinned.

"-So _scream."_

* * *

She watched Ridley's brutal display as he massacred his foes. The earlier loads of cum leaked out of her abused holes and into her restored suit.

A small smile graced her lips.


	3. Follow the Goggles

**GAME!**

R.O.B. reconfigured back to his base form as the final smash aura dissipated. The ancient machine whirled and clicked in triumph

"Awesome! You beat him like it was nothing!"

The robot's spirit partner manifested, riding the master cycle zero. Well riding wasn't the right word - more like straddling. In her skintight oracle outfit with the goggles down and everything.

"What kind of loot did you get, R.O.B.?" Futaba asked big eyes covered by the shining red goggles. She glanced over to the pile of waiting goodies, wiggling her hips in anticipation. "Well R.O.B.?"

"...R.O.B.?"

* * *

HAH HAH HAH - OOOOOH WOW~"

Futaba gripped the handlebars as the automaton pistoned in her tight pussy. Her pants were rolled down to her thighs as her butt clapped against cold metal. Each smack sent a jolt of pain and a chill through her, but the otaku wasn't really complaining. Why should she when it had all gone according to plan.

Getting into this tournament if only as a spirit presented an incredible opportunity for her - to live out her most perverse dating sim fantasies with the best of the best in gaming. Sure she could go for some real studs like the legendary hero of Hyrule or either of the Belmonts. Hell, even the plumbers had that 'ugly bastard' mixed with dad bod charm that could get her off. But in the end she chose to go for the hardest route of all - the machine R.O.B..

"F-Fuck!"

Coarse words spilled out of her salivating mouth as she felt him vibrating inside her. The robot's dick was a marvel of engineering, boasting girth, length, and even some fun features like heating elements and some spinning bristles. "W-Waay better than any of those other to-oooooys!"

R.O.B. pulled her off the bike, discarding his primary Spirit in favor of the sultry human support Spirit. In truth R.O.B. wasn't so much attracted to her for her traits...well,except the glowing red eyes from her goggles. Something about the way the lights glowed was stirring something in the ancient machine and bring out systems that had been long deprived.

The short Futaba was shoved on his 'lap' as she writhed herself into another orgasm. R.O.B. didn't have any form of fluid release, but she'd be damned if she didn't find some way to get him off. "Oh R.O.B...y-you're making me so hot~"

_Wait, that makes no sense- he's a robot!' _the neet grimaced as she picked the 'wrong' dialogue choice. At least she thought it was wrong, until the helpful operating buddy proved otherwise.

R.O.B. stopped suddenly, keeping her pinned down on his robo-crotch. "Hah W-Wait, why did you sta-"

Futaba's questions was cut short as the robot's arms extended out and seized her thighs. The limbs retracted and pinned her legs up over her head. "O-Oh...b-but you can't bree-eeeeeed?!"

R.O.B. engaged all gyros and ramped up to max power - far, far greater than what she'd been having thus far. The little thief's body practically rattled itself to pieces as she was brought to orgasm after orgasm atop the world's most perfect dildo. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!"

The robot expended every 'leisure' subroutine it had - programs and parameters that had been forsaken for so long went into the overwhelmed young student. The feedback he was getting from her tight gushing pussy was simply fascinating. R.O.B. resolved to devote more time to exploring these new parameters...thoroughly exploring.

Futaba collapsed in his grip, heavily panting and wheezing for much needed air. Somehow, even her missing part as a spirit felt just the slightest bit more whole. Certainly more full. "W-Wow, you're a machine~"

_Oh hell that was bad' _she winced - another bad choice. The fact the machine was still for so long convinced her she'd truly blown her route choice. "I um, I mean...R.O.B.-?!"

The smashing machine let go of her legs and let them smash against the ground. "Ouch!" she yelped in pain for her poor ankles. Her woes were abated as she felt something push down on her petite, covered chest. "Hmm?!"

R.O.B.'s paddle-hands gently rubbed against her tight top. She felt the slightest touch of cold from between the material, but enjoyed far more of the way it rolled against her erect nipples. "Hah, y-you're being so gentle…"

The robot ignored her attempts at banter and simply focused on its new routine. It memorized her small but smooth bust, right down to the pebley nipples straining against the skintight adjusted its spine back to give her room to recline and use its smooth head as a back rest.

Futaba was conflicted. On one hand she already yearned for more of the heavy pounding she'd been given earlier. On the other...she was feeling so good from this. Better than anything she'd felt before.

Her head cocked over until her ear tapped against the robot's flat head. R.O.B. beeped, briefly jarring her out of her sexual stupor. She turned her tired, teary eyes to the robot, locking glass eyes with glowing red goggles.

"I ah...d-do you mind if I do s-something?" she whispered.

Futaba glanced away from behind her visor, feeling oddly timid for what she wanted. R.O.B. didn't actually say anything, but somehow the way it shifted in her pussy made her thing he was saying 'yes'.

Slowly, she struggled to lift her tired arms to her goggles. R.O.B. whirled its head aside and paused its ministratations. She swallowed her fear and slowly lifted her headpiece.

R.O.B.'s camera eyes captured every nano second as her puffy eyes came into sight. She still had her glasses on, but they were obviously askew. She tried to fix her glasses and hair before timidly asking, "S-So, what do you think?"

The robot tilted its head up to the goggles on her forehead. She felt herself deflate as any vestige of courage evaporate. "Oh, you want me to put them back on?"

R.O.B. leaned in and pushed its head against Futaba's shocked lips. "MMPH?!"

"_Mmm..."_


	4. Afterbattle Snack

"Wow, you made that look so easy!"

Little Mac wiped his brow, gasping for breath. The hundred man was decidedly _not_ easy, especially when you're most definitely not an air fighter. Still, he persevered and earned his lumps - all hundred of them. His spirit partner was far more cheerful about it, mostly because she just watched the carnage. He turned to her.

Haru - one of Joker's friends, wearing her Noir regalia. The prize fighter would definitely admit she was cute, but that little outfit certainly elevated her above 'cute' status. Such as the way it clung to her shapely hips and puffed out her breasts.

The spirit grinned at his ogling. "I think you've earned a little break, huh~"

* * *

_Mwah. Mwwwah._

The pelting hot water drowned out her loud slurps, at least as far as outside the shower could hear. But inside, it rang loud and clear, just like the obvious sight of the busty spirit on her knees between the Smasher's legs.

Little Mac's fingers dug into her hair as the chipper young thief gleefully gobbled her prize fighter. She was struggling, choking as she forced him in and out of her tight throat. Her lips never managed to reach his shaved loins, but certainly not for lack of trying.

"_Pwah! Mmm,_ t-that tastes good."

Haru punctuated her statement by drooling over Little Mac's thick dick. After spending so long sucking on that thick sausage, she had plenty of spit to lather over it. Her fist barely managed to cover half of the length as she spread her makeshift lubricant over him. She quickly traded her hand for her big tits, sheltering his meat between two big fluffy buns.

She glanced up, smiling at his strained expression. Haru kept her tits wrapped around him by hugging herself and using her knees to bounce up and down his cock. The swollen tip slapped between the top of her breasts and the bottom of her chin. The light pokes made her giggle.

Eventually she shifted her weight around, bringing her hands up to squeeze her breasts and freeing her to alternate her pacing and motions. She also inched her thumbs until they were rolling over her big, puffy nipples for extra stimulation. From her untrimmed pussy, a thin trail of feminine desire joined the rest of the streams spiraling down the drain.

She felt him buckle in her boobs before coming with a loud cry. Hot, thick ropes of cum smacked against her face, briefly blinding her. Haru's tongue hung out as she tried to catch as much of his spunk in her mouth before the shower washed it away. Her cheeks billowed out as soup of seed and water swam between her teeth. The rest fell down her chin and onto her tits.

Haru gargled the slurry in her mouth before swallowing it whole. She opened wide, showing that the only cum left was in her hair and on her boobs. "Tasty as always, Mac. Although it was a bit on the..._short,_ side?"

She grinned.

* * *

"Oh fuuuck yes! Fuck me fuckme fuuuuck meee!"

Haru's legs wrapped around him tighter as he churned up her gushing pussy. Her ass bounced between his thighs and the cold tile wall. Thick, strong hands dug into her fat cheeks and kneaded them like dough. The shorter smasher's head was pressed between her swaying breasts, held in place by her nails digging into the back of his head.

Little Mac was showing what she wanted - his raw, unfettered potential on full display as he effortlessly held her up and fucked the cheeky thief until her voice was hoarse. Not even her ankles locked around his back could keep him from plowing her from tip to base until there was a constant web of sin between their crotches.

She was _loving_ it.

"G-God, that's it - more~"

Haru pulled his head out of her fluffy hell and directed his mouth to one of her rock-hard nipples. Little Mac eagerly latched on and began to suckle her like a newborn. His eager tounge made her shift between ticklish giggles and deep, sultry moans. She pushed him closer ot her tit, letting her other hand grope the neglected breast beside him.

The Smasher alternated between her tits, still fucking her tight twat like a man possesed. It was exactly why she teased him - goaded him until he plowed her into the wall. Contrary to her softness, she wanted it _rough. _And he did that.

Always.

"Hiiyeeeeeeeeee!"

Haru enjoyed another heaping helping of hot sauce poured straight into her oven.

* * *

"Ooof!"

Little Mac collapsed against the bench before she quickly straddled his being plowed for who knows how long, Haru was still up and ready to go. But instead of pushing her leaking pussy against his dick, she opted to massage him with her rump.

He'd blown all his steam and bluster, but she could tell there was a little more fight left in him. Not enough for another load, but he could respond to her ministrations well enough. So she kept her pace teasingly slow - rolling his half-mast between her ass and smearing more of thier union on his rock-hard abs.

Haru reached for the puddle on his chest and scooped up a nice helping of cum and quim. Her now sticky fingers were brought before her watering lips, eager for one last taste. One by one, she stuck each digit in for another sample before popping them back out. Once all her hand was clean, she opted for reaching for his pecs and tracing a lazy circle with her nails. "You know...if you're up for another challenge I may have a fun reward for you~"

* * *

"Come on! You can do it!" Haru cheered as Little Mac dodged the cruel fighters. Her eyes stayed locked on him as he KOed another one. She crossed her legs and licked her lips, already anticipating the thick, juicy treat poised at her bubble butt.

'_Five more to go.'_


End file.
